Kuu-Zen-Zetsu-Go
Kuu-Zen-Zetsu-Go (空•前•絶•後; lit. "Airy First and Absolute Last" or "Air-Front-Sever-Back; fig. Unrepeatable and Unprecedented") is the second opening theme of the Japanese version of Dragon Ball Z Kai, succeeding "Dragon Soul". It was made for the "Majin Buu Arc", playing from Japanese episodes 99 to 159. The opening theme's CD single was released in two versions in Japan on June 18, 2014, by Columbia: a regular edition, and a limited CD+DVD pack edition. The song is performed by Takayoshi Tanimoto. Lyrics Japanese Romaji Lyrics (TV size) Kame Kame Hame ha Kuraberu Kai? Yume no dekasa de hariau Kai? VS. saikyo no rival wa jibun Domyaku o hashiru chi ga hi e to tagiri Kofun mo power mo max Sabitsuita mirai ko jiakeraretara Rekishi yo 'kiseki' to yobe Kizutsuku tabi tsuyoku nareta Dakara yasashisa wa yowasa ja nai Genkai-kun o funzuke jump! Zetsubo-chan mo hug-shite dance! Gorgeous! fukkatsu wa Dragon Ball ni onegail Kame Kame Hame Ha kuraberu Kai? yume no dekasa de hariau Kai? VS. Mirai wa Kyogaku no spectacle Ku-Zen-Zetsu-Go! Translation of the Japanese Lyrics (TV size) Shall we compare our Kame-Kame Hame Has? Shall we compare the size of our dreams? Vs. - Your greatest rival is yourself Boil the blood running through your veins into fire Take your excitement and power to the max! If I force open the rusted door to the future Then history will call it a miracle! Every time I get hurt, I get back up stronger My Kindness doesn't mean that I'm weak Step on my cute little limits and jump! Give my sweet little despair a hug and dance! My gorgeous revival... ...will be left up to the Dragon Balls! Shall we compare our Kame-Kame Hame Has? Shall we compare the size of our dreams? Vs. - The future is a shocking spectacle... The greatest of all time! Romaji Lyrics (full) Kame-kamehameha kuraberu kai? Yume no dekasa de hariau kai? V.S. saikyou no raibaru wa jibun Doumyaku o hashiru chi ga hi e to tagiri Koufun mo pawaa mo MAX Sabitsuita mirai kojiakeraretara Rekishi yo "kiseki" to yobe Kizutsuku tabi tsuyoku nareta Dakara yasashisa wa yowasa ja nai Genkai-kun o funzuke JUMP! Zetsubou-chan mo hagu shite DANCE! GORGEOUS! fukkatsu wa Doragon booru ni onegai! Kame-kamehameha kuraberu kai? Yume no dekasa de hariau kai? V.S. mirai wa kyougaku no supekutakuru Kuu-zen-zetsu-go! Karada ga nisenchi chuu ni ukandara Bouken ga hajimaru SIGN Tabidatsu asa ni wa dare no senaka ni mo Hikari no tsubasa ga aru Mazu jibun to tatakawanakya Donna kanashimi mo taosenai ze Aishuu-san o kusuguri SMILE! Gyakkyou-don mo tsurarete PEACE! ALRIGHT! chikyuu ni Happii juuden shinakucha Kame-kamehameha kuraberu kai? Yume no dekasa de hariau kai? V.S. saikyou no raibaru wa jibun Hoshi o kazoete gomakasu kai? Namida wa kyou mo shoppoi kai? HEART BREAK! itami wa Kimi ni ai ga aru kara... Genkai-kun o funzuke JUMP! Zetsubou-chan mo hagu shite DANCE! GORGEOUS! fukkatsu wa Doragon booru ni onegai! Kame-kamehameha kuraberu kai? Yume no dekasa de hariau kai? V.S. mirai wa kyougaku no supekutakuru kuu-zen-zetsu-go! Gallery dbkai op2-1.png|The Dragon Team Screenshot 2014-04-17 11.42.33.png|Dabura and Babidi, standing before the Sealed Ball holding Majin Buu Screenshot 2014-05-06 18.55.40 (800x480).jpg|Goku and Majin Vegeta fighting New Dragon Ball Kai Opening 1 【OP】【HD】 2014 Kuu-Zen-Zetsu-Go by Takayoshi Tanimoto ドラゴンボール改「カイ」 - YouTube.png|Vegito's left Potara earring dbkai op2-2.png|Super Vegito dbkai op2-3.png|Ultimate Gohan's powering up Fusion opening Kai.jpg|Goten and Trunks fuse dbkai op2-4.png|Gotenks dbkai op2-5.png|Ultimate Gohan vs Majin Buu dbkai op2-6.png|Super Gotenks vs Majin Buu dbkai op2-7.png|Goku Super Saiyan 2 dbkai op2-8.png|Goku Super Saiyan 3 dbkai op2-9.png|Kid Buu preparing Planet Burst dbkai op2-10.png|Goku's ready for a backfire dbkai op2-11.png|Goku's suppressing Ki for Kame Hame Ha Kamehameha Goku Opening Kai.png|SS3 Goku prepares a Kamehameha Kuu-Zen-Zetsu-Go.png|Dragon Team Assembles! dbkai op2-12.png|Ditto ca:Kuu-Zen-Zetsu-Go Category:Anime Openings Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Category:Music Category:Songs